Dream Doll
by Hana-no-yoru
Summary: A man makes a tribute to his idol while humming a melody as twisted as him...


Note: If any of you have watched _Coraline_, then you might recall the creepy opening song, "Dreaming," by French composer Bruno Coulais If you haven't, look for it on YT; they have the _Coraline_ soundtrack on there. Or better yet, see the movie and watch the opening sequence carefully. This thing might make sense to you.

Warning: slight gore and disturbing themes (possibly)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor "Dreaming," which is featured in the _Coraline _soundtrack.

* * *

**~Dreaming~**

The man was humming softly as he held the pale fabric in front of him. The song was one from his childhood, one that involved a children's choir and a piano playing in the background. The melody had a touch of innocence in it, but it also had the ability to chill the listener to the bone.

"_Mm-mm...Mm-mm..._"

It seemed to suit him so well.

"_Dreaming..._" He murmured the only audible word that one could possibly hear in the song. "_Dreaming...la da da du-dum...tra da da da dum..._"

He gave a twisted smile of approval at the fabric, and then proceeded with sewing together a ragdoll. Once the thing's skin was in front of him, he grabbed a handful of stuffing from a bowl of cotton. Then he stuffed the fluff down the doll, watching it puff out, now alive. He sewed the creature's open mouth closed and laid it down on the table, which was illuminated only by a lamp.

He opened a drawer, seeing many buttons inside. With his smile still pasted to his face, the pale man grabbed two black buttons that would serve for the doll's eyes and put them on the table along with a spool with black string and a sewing needle. Beside that was a roll of black yarn.

The man cocked his head to the side, eyes looking thoughtful as they shifted to a jar of jam sitting on the desk. With a confirming nod, he opened the jar, stuck his fingers inside, and grabbed enough jam to sate him as he worked. He licked most of it off his fingers, but didn't clean them properly.

"_La da dum....Dreaming... da da dee du-dum..._"

With sticky fingers that still had some jelly on it, the man sewed in the eyes on the dolls face. Then he took a black marker and drew rings under the button eyes. He took the yarn in his hand and proceeded with sewing in the hair, taking care to make it as accurately spiky and smooth as the man it took after. Finally, he clothed the doll with a miniture white cotton shirt and a miniture pair of jeans.

The man chewed his thumb as he observed the fruits of his labor, his eyes narrowing slightly. Since his fingers still had jam in it, some of the jam stained the doll on its face, clothes, and other parts.

If you hadn't known it was jam, you might as well have mistook it for blood.

The realization made the man giggle insanely, his red eyes glowing with his madness. In his joy, he bit his thumb too hard, making blood dribble from the bite. He didn't care for the pain when he noticed his wound. Instead he took his thumb and painted all over the doll with his blood. And when it didn't seem enough, he bit himself some more on his other fingers.

"_Dreaming...Dreaming...trazon...dee da da dum da dah..._"

When his finger painting was done, the man's red eyes glowed with pride. He held the doll in front of him with bloody fingers, smiling. It was perfect. It was exactly how he dreamed L would look like after their possible confrontation. He opened his mouth to finish the last part of the song as he gently placed the doll on top of a pile of what looked like hundreds of L dolls. All of them part of his life long dream....

"_La la la la la la la la da da da da da da-dah~..._"

* * *

Wow, my first Death Note oneshot, and it involves the ever lovable BB, a.k.a. Beyond Birthday, and my current favorite movie _Coraline_. Somehow, when I first heard the song in the beginning, it seemed to suit B when he was in his private moments, possibly musing on meeting L. I don't really know all the lyrics to the song, (it's French), but I did catch some of what they were saying. Oh, and the last part that BB sings is supposed to be what the woman sings in the end. I tried to make it as accurate as I could, but it probably doesn't match.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
